Make It Three
by roque872002
Summary: Early mornings suck, right? Not always. Now a three shot! Chapter 3 added. (So much for this being a short one shot!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Make It Three**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Early morning's suck, right? Not always.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's notes: Make my day. Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**Are you all ready for Ship Day? Join us on GateWorld on the 28****th**** for shippy goodness!**

**Make it three.**

Sam groaned quietly as she blindly searched for her alarm clock. She hit it off once she finally found the button. She sighed heavily as she brought her cold arm back under the covers.

An arm snaked around her waist. She sighed contentedly as a kiss was pressed against her shoulder, the arm around her pulled her back until her back was against a solid chest.

"You're staying right where you are," his voice vibrated against her back.

"I need to get to work," she replied sleepily as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

His hand splayed across her flat stomach and rubbed across it in gentle circles.

"No," she breathed.

"I didn't say anything," he protested as he continued to rub her stomach.

"I can hear you thinking. You're not allowed to get me pregnant."

"But-"

"No."

"Why?" he asked as he sighed dejectedly. "You'd be so hot carrying my baby," he nuzzled her neck.

"No," she repeated.

"Sam," he moaned into her neck as he pulled her back so she was lying on her back. "Carry my baby?"

"Jack," she said patiently, looking into his dark eyes. "Don't you think two is enough?"

"Two kids don't make a hockey team," he moaned.

"No more," she smiled as she cupped his cheek.

"Can we at least pretend we're trying to create new life?" he smirked.

"Yeah, we can pretend," she beamed as she dragged his face down to meet hers.

Jack kissed her passionately, caressing her tongue with his. His hands slowly roamed her body and pulled her closer to him.

"I love when you're pregnant. You're so beautiful. Sure I can't convince you to make it three?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance," she laughed softly.

"Don't you know how much of a turn on it is to see you pregnant with my baby?" he ran a hand over her flat stomach before moving down the bed to kiss every inch of skin of there.

"Jack," she sighed as she ran a hand through his greying hair.

"Sam," he said before moving back up her body to kiss her lips.

"I'll think about it," she relented, earning her a beaming grin from her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

3 months later.

Sam stared at her calendar with one of her nails in her mouth. A stab of pain shot up her finger. She looked at it with a frown. There had been a nail there, hadn't there?

She was late. She was never late. Normally she could set the date on her phone by her cycle. She knew when she was due. Now she had missed one and the second was late.

The only time she could think of being late was when she... oh God.

She sighed and lowered her head into her hands. It was Jack's birthday next week.

She knew she would have to find out if she was pregnant without him knowing or realising what she was up to.

Despite Jack talking about it and her agreeing to think about it, she didn't know if he was being serious about it. And she was possibly pregnant. Again.

She sighed as she glanced at her watch. Jack had taken the kids out to the park and she wasn't expecting them home for a while.

She turned around and grabbed her purse She had to know. Taking the keys from the table by the door she left and locked the house.

**Make It Three**

Sam paced the en suite bathroom nervously as she waited for the test to be ready. Subconsciously she knew it would be positive. But she hoped it would be negative. They hadn't properly discussed having a third child.

She loved her two boys more than anything else in the world. They were well behaved and polite. She couldn't imagine them anything less than perfect. Which is what they were to her.

She knew that Jack had wanted a girl, and was mildly disappointed when their second son was born. She saw the mild disappointment leave his eyes barely a second after it had appeared. Both his boys were strong and healthy. And that was all he wanted.

Sam jumped when the alarm went off. Nervously she switched it off and took a deep breath to steady herself. Slowly, she turned the stick over.

Staring back at her was a smiley face. She was pregnant. Again.

**Make It Three**

1 week later. Jack's birthday.

Jack hugged his boys tightly after they had finished singing happy birthday to him. He kissed both of them on the cheek. He was finding it hard to believe how big they were getting.

He smiled as he gazed at the homemade card they had given him. Sam had helped them sign their names on the card.

"Daddy, happy birthday, love Jonathan and Jacob x" it read.

"Your turn wife," he smiled as his 5 and 3 year old sons continued to play with their trains on the floor.

Sam smiled nervously, which Jack frowned at, before taking the neatly wrapped box from her.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said softly as she continued to smile nervously.

He slowly and carefully unwrapped the box, glancing at her every few seconds. Once all the paper had been removed he stares at the plain white box in his hands.

He removed the lid and stared at the contents within the box with an open mouth. A small white baby comfort blanked with a small bear attached to it looked back at him.

A slow smile appeared on his face as he breathed a laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked breathlessly as he dragged his gaze away from the comfort blanket to meet his wife's eyes.

"Apparently," she nodded while looking at her hands. "I know we didn't discuss it properly... but my body obviously decided we didn't need to."

"How long have you known?"

"A week," she whispered in reply, dragging her gaze back to his eyes.

Jack grasped her hand with his and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

"Best present ever Sam."

"Yeah?" she mumbled against his neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I dunno how you're gonna top this one."

"I'm glad you're okay with this."

"Sam," he pulled back and cupped her face. "I was the one who suggested this, remember?"

"Yeah, I know but..."

"This is perfect. Are... are you okay with this?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she nodded. "I really am. Maybe we'll get that girl you wanted."

"Maybe. But another boy would be cool too," he grinned, his gaze landing on his two perfect brown haired, brown eyed sons. "As long as the kids healthy. That's all that matters."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It feels different this time," Sam whispered in the darkness.

She was lying on her side in bed, Jack's chest against her back. His right arm was draped over her, his hand on her swollen stomach.

"No two pregnancy are the same," he sleepily whispered back.

"I've carried two boys. This feels different," she explained.

"A girl?" he asked as he instantly became more awake and propped himself up on his elbow. He rubbed her stomach lovingly as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm not sure, but I think so. I can't explain it," Sam shrugged.

"We could ask the doc to check..." he suggested, knowing that she would reject the idea.

"Where's the fun in that?" she laughed softly.

"You're right," he nodded. They hadn't wanted to find out the gender of their first two children, despite Jack hating surprises. "We'll need to start thinking of names."

"We still have about four months Jack."

"I know. Just being prepared. What do you think of Hope? Or Eve? Grace? Nevaeh? Eva? Abigail? Bethany? Joy? Olivia? Rachel? Rebecca? Rose?"

"That's quite a selection."

"I've had three sons," he sighed, remembering his first child - the only one he expected to have. "I've had plenty time to think of girls names. Hey! Think she'll be blonde?"

"With your track record of having brunette children?" Sam laughed thinking of her own two sons and the boy who would have been her step son. "It's possible but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"She's gonna be blonde. And have blue eyes. And she's gonna have your killer smile," Jack said adamantly as he caressed his growing child.

"This baby could be a boy you know. You like creating boys. You've had three of them," Sam laughed.

"Gotta keep my name going you know," he smiled against her shoulder. "I think its time for a girl. You're outnumbered."

"With amazing boys like mine, I can't say I mind too much."

"Yeah, we've given the world two seriously cool kids so far. And this baby girl will be just like her mother."

**Make It Three**

Jack sat his side of the bed with his wife standing between his legs. He held the huge baby bump within his hands and grinned.

His wife was due at any time. And he couldn't wait until he got to meet his forth child.

"I love you, and I can't wait to meet you," he whispered to the bump in his hands. His left hand was kicked immediately in response. He smiled as his wife winced. "Easy there baby. You'll hurt mommy."

"The back pain's worse," Sam told him as she placed both hands on her lower back.

"Your labours with the boys started with back pain," he looked at her concerned as he caressed her bump. "Maybe we should get you to the doc."

"Yeah," she breathed as she nodded.

"I'll call Daniel, let him know that he might be watching the boys for longer than planned."

**Make It Three**

"I'm glad you came in," Dr Lam smiled at her very pregnant patient.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Sam asked as she moved further up the bed trying to get comfortable.

"You're almost fully dilated. That baby will be making an appearance very soon. Although it's too late to give you any pain relief. How long have you had the back pain?"

"About an hour or so," she winced.

"Very quick labour then. I'll finish setting up. Prepare yourself to start pushing. It'll happen before you know it."

**Make It Three**

"One more push Sam," Dr Lam told her excitedly.

Sam pushed as hard as she could. A shrill cry echoed around the room. Jack kissed his wife's forehead and squeezed her hand.

"It's a girl!" Dr Lam exclaimed happily as she placed the newborn on her mothers chest.

"You were right!" Jack beamed as he took his first look at his daughter.

Sam traced her tiny daughters arm with her finger as she laughed happily. She watched as Jack stroked her head.

She could see the happiness in his eyes. She could feel it roll off him in waves. He finally had the daughter he was desperate to have.

"Any ideas on a name for her?" Carolyn asked as handed Jack the scissors to cut the cord.

"Janet," Jack whispered as he looked at his daughter.

"She'd like that," Sam replied as she smiled at her husband.

"She was always there for us," he smiled as he met his wife's eyes.

"Janet," Sam nodded her agreement. "Janet's perfect."


End file.
